


"How do you know if you've been drugged"

by Miss_Webb



Series: Tattoo's and Soulmates [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All werewolves can full shift, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Artist Derek, Dreamsharing, Human Scott McCall, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Tattoo Artist Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Webb/pseuds/Miss_Webb
Summary: I'm pretty sure Ao3 hates me, everytime i try to upload a chapter there's some error message, or this chapter would have been posted last week. So i'm sorry about that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure Ao3 hates me, everytime i try to upload a chapter there's some error message, or this chapter would have been posted last week. So i'm sorry about that.

_**_

_Talia Hale had just finished washing the dishes, Derek waiting for her, sitting on a stool. She needed to tuck him in for bed time. No one dare make fun of him for it either._

_“Momma… how did you know daddy was your soulmate?” A young Derek asked his mother. Goodness he looked up to them so much. They were his hero’s in more ways than one. He loved hearing the story of how they got together. “Like really really really know?” Derek said. He’d been going around the playground at school trying to find his soulmate but he wasn’t having any luck, his mom must have had some sort of trick._

_“You mean aside from the fact that we were drawn together by our very souls?” She asked._

_“Yes.”_

_“And the fact that suddenly he was always around no matter where I went?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“And that he was the nicest man I ever met?”_

_“Yes, Momma! How did you know, besides that!” Derek said, standing up from his seat._

_She chuckled, and then leaned against the table, and thought for a moment. “I would say the moment I knew your father was the one, no doubt, beyond all the signs, and beliefs. The moment I knew he was my soulmate, and that we were perfect for each other, was when we kissed for the first time.”_

_“When you kissed.” Derek said to himself, cataloging it in his head._

_“You’re too young to understand this completely. But every time your father and I touched, I could feel it, my soul calling out to his, and his responding. When we kissed, they finally collided. I felt complete, and full. Like a piece of me had been missing for so long and I had just gotten it back.”_

**

Derek knew in his head what he had to do to confirm he and Stiles weren’t soulmates.

He had to kiss him.

**

Now. Derek considered himself a sane, reasonable person.

Before you judge him remember, werewolves are real, soulmates, fairy’s critters, tools, creatures of the night, ect. So his idea of reasonable maybe a bit different than everyone else’s.

Granted; Derek didn’t really think about this plan that much.

Stiles was just sitting there, making his way down the second bag of fries, barely taking breaks to breathe. Derek just watched him in thought. Thinking back on it, yeah it was a little creepy.

Stiles moaned around a bite and Derek couldn’t take it anymore, he snapped into action.

He waked around the counter, turned Stiles around, and pulled him into the kiss.

It took a second for anything to happen. It felt just like any other kiss Derek had ever had. Stiles was frozen. His mind needed a minute to catch up with the series of events. Because he didn’t really believe that right now was the moment he was having his first kiss. After a second his lips seemed to move on their own, pursing, pressing back, and everything changed.

In Derek a heat started at the base of his spine and spread out everywhere, Stiles felt the same thing. He was shocked at the feeing and didn’t have time to hold back his moan. 

That ignited Derek’s movements he needed to touch every single inch of Stiles. He started with his shoulders, working his way down Stiles’ back, when he got to Stiles’ ass he squeezed and moaned himself.

Stiles’ reaction to that was a bit different.

Stiles suddenly jumped- flinched really and then stumbled back unsuccessfully trying to keep the ground under his feet. He fell, and basically crab walks away from Derek until his back hits a wall. Derek growls at first of the loss of Stiles’ touch, and then he hears it, the rabbiting heartbeat, the shallows quick breaths, out and then barely in. Stiles’ face is beet red.

Derek was kneeling on the floor in front of him in seconds.

“Hey, it’s okay Stiles. I’m sorry. Just breath okay… um…” Derek looked around for something anything to help him breath. He grabbed one of the empty fry bags and handed it to Stiles. Stiles looked at him pissed still panicking and slapped the bag out of his hand. Then he stood and ran for the door.

Derek really didn’t know what he was thinking, but he grabbed Stiles’ arm. “Wait. Come on, I’m sorry, please calm down, just breathe please.”

Stiles whined and pried Derek’s fingers from around his arm. Derek let him go. He could have easily kept Stiles locked in his grip. But then he saw that he was only making it worse. Stiles ran out of the building, got into his jeep, shoved the key into the ignition and drove as fast and far away from Derek as he could.

**

Derek sat there feeling a mix of emotions. There was no denying it now. Not after what he had just felt. Stiles was his soulmate. His body vibrated where he and Stiles had touched. He craved more. Even now as Stiles drove away, his scent of confusion and fear mix in with arousal. He wanted Stiles to come back. He wanted to bend him over one of these damn chairs and fuck him through it.

The knowledge of his mate made his wolf go crazy with possessiveness and lust. He wanted to chase after Stiles and just hug him, to apologize for making him so scared. But Derek fought that urge. He could feel his fangs start to grow out from his gums, and his claws grow. He was losing control of his wolf, and the last thing he needed right now was to add onto Stiles’ fear.

**

Stiles went straight home. Slamming his jeep door shut, and running inside. He locked the doors behind him as he went in, and quickly checked that all the windows were shut and locked, then he ran upstairs and sat on his bed, kicking off his shoes. He ran his hands though his hair like he did when he was stressed.

He couldn’t believe his first kiss had just been stolen but the hottest man he’d ever laid eyes on, and holy hell they were right about the sparks. He felt the kiss so strong it made his toes curl. He almost came in his pants

He tossed and turned in his bed, how was he supposed to get any sleep like this? His body was hot all over as it had been ever since Derek kissed him.

He held back his first moan. He felt… off. He shouldn’t be masturbating to the thought of some grown man touching him. that guy was probably a pedophile. Why else would he have hired Stiles? He is too talkative and clumsy, he’s horrible at art, not that the guy so much as asked about it. He basically said yes to pay Stiles to just be _in_ the building.

He should have known something was off about that guy. Then he’s going to feed Stiles a bunch of curly fries and then feel him up?

“Oh my god.” Stiles said, his hand stilled with a chilling thought. What if the fries were drugged or something?

It would explain why his body felt so warm, why he felt hot all over, and horny. He shoved his pants back up and scrambled over to his computer. He unlocked it and opened a google search:

**‘How do you know if you have been drugged?’**

He scrolled down past the yahoo answers and moved on to

legit looking websites. After clicking a few the most, he got were drugged Alcoholic beverages. When you suddenly have no memory of a time period in between.  So he sighed and clicked out of his browser and climbed back over to his bed. He didn’t feel weak, or out of control of his body. He could recall the whole event clearly.

Derek hadn’t forced himself on Stiles. He kissed him yes, but he didn’t hold him down or anything. He may be weird. But Derek had seemed like a nice guy. Stiles’ knows well enough not to trust strangers just because of a gentle smile. He learned stranger danger from his dad and school. But this was Beacon Hills. Nothing bad usually happens here. It had been two years since the last murder, which was a domestic issue that was more manslaughter than anything, and that had been the first one in a while. It was the talk of the town for months.

Nothing’s really happened since. The biggest thing since has been graffiti by stupid teenagers.

There hasn’t been any kidnapping. No rape.

Stiles hadn’t been prepared for that; Derek hadn’t even seemed like he wanted Stiles around. It wasn’t like he even offered Stiles the job, or the curly fries. Maybe… Maybe Derek thought Stiles was coming onto him?

Stiles is known to be pushy, and he talks fast and gets flustered easily.

He went to the tattoo place three times in a row and still hadn’t had the slightest inclining to get a tattoo. Then asked for a job. It wouldn’t have been that hard for someone to assume Stiles liked them. Yeah, maybe this was just some big misunderstanding!

He liked that idea.


End file.
